Sand Prides
by Hollowpelt
Summary: Silvercub and the other cheetah cubs find a young lion that has strayed from his pride. They need to take him home before war breaks out between the prides and coalitions. On the way, they discover what it's like to really live and that you can find a friend in the strangest places.


The Crescent

**Sand Prides**

**A fanfiction Novel by Hope Dean**

The book series called " The Crescent "

Inspired By: Erin Hunter " The Warriors Series"

**The Crescent**

Sandprides

Savannah Coalition

Leader:

WillowMoon(Beautiful spotted cheetah)

Gender: Female

Eyes: Amber

Spots in the formation of a crescent moon on her chest.

Deputy:

Hollowpelt(Gray Cheetah)

Gender: Male

Eyes: Blue

formation of spots in the shape of a shield on his chest.

Medicine Cat:

Mousetail(An Arabian cheetah)

Gender: Male

Eyes: yellow

Spots in the formation of a leaf on his chest

Warriors:

Alpineclaw(old, scarred warrior)

Gender: Male

Eyes: Yellow/tan

MoltedFur(A King Cheetah)

Gender: Male

Eyes: Green

Apprentice: Topazcub

Hollypelt(Albino Cheetah)

Gender: male

Eyes: Blue

Apprentice: Nightcub

Honeyclaw(Spotless Cheetah)

Gender: Female

Eyes: amber

Apprentice: Silvercub

Ironpelt(Silver Cheetah)

Gender: male

Eyes: Amber

Apprentice: Mooncub

Crystaltail(Arabian Cheetah)

Gender: Female

Eyes: Brown

Apprentice: Rosecub

PitchClaw(Black Cheetah)

Gender: Male

Eyes: Amber

Cubs:

Nightcub(Black Cheetah)

Eyes: Amber

Gender: Male

Topazcub(Spotless Cheetah)

Eyes: Green

Gender: Female

Silvercub(Silver/King Cheetah)

Eyes: Blue/Green

Gender: Male

Mooncub(Silver Cheetah)

Eyes: Blue

Gender: Female

Rosecub(Pale cheetah)

Eyes: amber

Gender: Female

Elders:

Pebblefall(Silver Cheetah)

Gender: Male

Eyes: Blue

Ocelotfur( King Cheetah)

Gender: Female

Eyes: Amber

**Prologue**

Warriors: by Erin Hunter

Fanfiction

CLINK! Her claws clashed against the cold asphalt.

"I-I'm pretty sure w-we're not supposed to be out here." Her emerald eyes shone with fear and anxiety, "L-let's just go back to camp.T-They'll want to know where we are."

"Oh, Topazcub! You're so scared! Calm down and just be quiet! Even the Warriors are afraid of the Night Coalition! We're braver than them!" Mooncub snorted. "Maybe we should hunt a lion, too!" She looked at the three other cubs with amusement. The only other cub who enjoyed this was Nightcub.

"Yes, my relatives are quite hungry ones!" He boasted, "They'll eat you alive if they didn't have breakfast! Cubs like us taste like guinea fowl!"

He licked his lips with a creepy smile, it was obvious he and Mooncub liked to show that they were better than the younger cubs.

Topazcub gave a fearful look at the cub next to her, Silvercub. He was a very handsome cub, his father's king cheetah markings and the same silver pelt as his mother. "Oh, calm down sister, you said we were going to get a present for mother!" He looked at her, with his tail swing side to side, "You promised!"

"And we are doing just that, brother!" She reassured him, "Don't you get it? Oh Silvercub, we're taking a Night Coalition cub! So they can live with us at camp!"

They were so loud, they didn't even realize that a Savannah Coalition Cat had padded up to them. "And what might you be doing here at the border, young cubs?"

She looked back and forth at them and frowned. Topazcub spoke up, "W-we-"

She looked at Silvercub and back at the warrior. "Silvercub and I didn't know what was happened. He thought we were getting a gift for his mother, that's what Mooncub told him!" She glared at Mooncub, "And it turned out that she wanted to steal a Night coalition cub to take home! Like a pet! Mother, it's terrible!"

Honeyclaw, the warrior stood tall over the cubs. "Mooncub, I'm going to have to take you to your mother, then to Willowmoon."

Mooncub shivered at the thought of getting in trouble, and by the leader herself!

"O-Ok, bye Nightcub."

She held her head down low as she followed Honeyclaw into the shadows of the trees, it seemed that every day they crawled higher, blocking more sun. Honeyclaw's pale, spotless, pelt shone in the small streams of light that filtered through the trees, and Mooncub's silver coat sparkled in the light.

**Chapter 1**

Rosecub squirmed in the soft moss bed as Mousetail dabbed cobweb on her injury.

"Well, maybe it would hurt less, or maybe not at all if you hadn't gone off all alone like that!"

Mousetail was a very patient cheetah, up until his cub died. As a healer, he's not supposed to fall in love or have cubs because it would distract him from his important job. He had to slip away in the night to speak with his mate when the whole coalition was asleep. It was hard and he was almost found several times. They snuck out to the Silver coalition border and hid in the tall, dry grass. Then his cub died and he was very upset. They had another cub, but it was still immensely life-changing. That's when he lost his temper, starting to startle the cubs and is known to snap at the warriors if they bothered him too much.

Rosecub turned over again and he lost it.

"Ok, that's it, I'm telling your mother that I'll be back and I'm taking a break!"

He stormed out of the little den that sheltered the small cub. She looked up worried and sighed to herself, she was at least given some time to sleep and think to herself.

_I wonder if he's too upset to let me try to walk tomorrow. Oh, I hope he'll let me! I've been cooped up in here for at least a moon!_

Silvercub zoomed into the area and snuggled into the nest next to her and comforted her.

"I know you're upset, but look on the bright side of things, you're walking tomorrow."

"Yeah… and you'll probably zoom straight past me…" Rosecub muttered halfheartedly. "I'm as slow as a blind, grounded stork!"

"Hey! Don't blame yourself, it was Nightcub that had told you that only warriors are brave and that you were a runt. Which you aren't. All of us are smaller than warriors."

He looked at her with wonder in his eyes. "Plus, as soon as you get to your feet you'll be able to get out of this old den!"

Rosecub's ears perked a little when she heard that.

"You really think?"

He nodded respectfully, but his eyes shone with wonder more than affection.

The next day, when Silvercub woke up he headed straight for the medicine cat den, quickly looking to the sky to make sure the day promised sunlight and no fog. As he rushed to the den, he saw no cub sitting in the moss nest, so he turned around only to see her being held up by Mousetail, who was giving her time to try to settle her legs to the ground.

_He has to have patience with this, I hope he doesn't just drop her to the ground if gets upset._

"Yes good job," Mousetail smiled. "You're doing well."

He set her to the floor to give her a second to breathe and gently lifted her up again. Nightcub stalked over and sat beside Mooncub who was also watching. Her grim face told Silvercub she must be in trouble. He trotted over to her and asked what her punishment was.

"Nothing," She simply said, "And why do you care?"

"I'm your brother, am I not allowed to care?"

The question got Silvercub thinking himself.

_My sister, my big sister is treating me like a newborn. All she cares about is Nightcub._

Lots of thoughts filled through his head, he couldn't help thinking of what they talked about.

"I'm allowed to have privacy you know," She spat. "Mom and Dad are always keeping things from us."

"What do you mean?" Silvercub questioned. "What happened with the leader?"

She looked at her paws, shuffling the dirt and sand that made up the ground. She looked up with concern in her eyes.

"I can't tell you, I have strict orders from the leader herself, not to tell a soul."

She acted as her life depended on this one topic and he shuddered.

_Was the coalition in danger? No, mom would have told us something. But just in case…_

Suddenly he stood to his paws and padded over to the she-cats den. When he got there all the she-cats had partnered up and were talking to one another while cleaning each other's fur. When his mom looked up her eyes filled with light.

"Silvercub! Hello, do you need anything?"

She got to her paws and whispered something to the she-cat next to her, then, stalked over to her cub.

"Mom…" He looked at his mother and slowly said the words," Mom… what is happening? You and the leader know something, and somehow, Mooncub knows it too."

All she could do was look at her son with sad eyes. She wouldn't tell him he could figure. All of a sudden the she-cat that was talking with his mother stood to her paws and trotted over to them.

"You can't know little one, there's no nice way to say it. You just can't know what's going on."

The she-cat's name was Crystaltail, a beautiful she-cheetah with brown eyes, and they seemed to hold sadness and great wisdom in them. She loomed tall over the small little cub, her shadow casting over him, great and dark.

Silvercub hobbled over to his father's den and looked around for his idle, Alpineclaw.

**Chapter 2**

Alpineclaw is a senior warrior. An old one, but still a warrior. He was covered in scars from head to paws, but he was very wise. He had been in lots of battles and even with Night Coalition. He was respected by everyone, even Mooncub, and Nightcub.

"Dad?" Silvercub called. "Dad? Where's Alpineclaw?"

His dad's shadowy figure emerged through the shadows, his form softened and Silvercub could see his fiery coat with scribbled markings.

"Hello son, you're looking for Alpineclaw? I'm pretty sure he's out on the border patrol, pray to the Moon coalition he survives."

"What do you mean, "Pray to the Moon coalition he survives?"

Silvercub repeated, confused.

His father, Moltedfur, looked at him and said, "The time will come when you are ready. Or maybe when the coalition is ready to listen."

That got Silvercub thinking. _It's got to do with something on the borders that they're afraid of. And they're only afraid of three things, the Night coalition, Twofeet, and…. _

"Don't tell me there's a lion on the borders." His father looked at him, not with madness, but with understanding.

"Son, there isn't just one." Silvercub looked at him with shock and horror.

"W-Wait, what?" He sputtered. "That can't be true, you have to tell them it's not true."

"But that's the truth, son." Silvercub didn't know what to think.

"How many are there?"

"All I can tell you is that there are too many"

Silvercub turned and dashed out of the cave. _I've got to save Alpineclaw, I've got to save him._

He slowed to a trot when he passed his mom's den. He saw Mooncub and turned to her.

"Mooncub! I know why you were so down earlier I know why! Come now! Alpineclaw and Hollowpelt are out on patrol!"

He watched her eyes widen.

"Why should we believe you?" Nightcub spat, "For all we know, you could just be lying to get some friends!"

Silvercub couldn't believe Nightcub and how arrogant he was. But what he couldn't believe more was that his sister jerked her head to Nightcub's ear and hissed something to him. His eyes widened and he knew that Nightcub was on board. She turned back to him and nodded her in approval.

"Thank you, Sister."

They dashed out of the camp tunnel and onto the patrol line. They followed the line until they smelled something that definitely was not Hollowpelt or Alpineclaw.

"What is that?"

Silvercub lifted his head towards the brambles and sniffed. He couldn't believe what he smelled.

"It's a lion!" He hissed. "Back up!"

The Cubs backed up into a slope, which they hadn't sensed. They all tumbled down the slope and disappeared into the brambles. Suddenly, a paw rose from the bramble beds and tugged it's way out. It was Silvercub. He frantically searched around, looking for his sister and her friend. Then, he stopped and tried to smell them out. He got their sent.

"Mooncub! Nightcub!" He chirped. "Where are you?"

He heard something coming and he started to panic. He quickly raced towards the bramble bush and winced as the sharp thorns scraped against his fur. He chirped a couple more times and found his sister and her friend, with matted fur, caked in blood. They were huddling together and cried out faint chirps to him. He raced towards them and hushed their cries.

"There's something out there."

They looked worried and stared at him with defining eyes.

"I know you're scared, but we need to save the coalition deputy and Senior Warrior."

All of a sudden a rustle in the bush made Silvercub's ear perk. A spotless cub limped into the little space that made up the shelter they had dug in. It was a male. He had massive paws and a small orange pattern on his forehead. He didn't look right. There was something up with him.

"Are you ok?" Silvercub asked. "You look hurt."

"So do you," The little cub responded. "You look different, not like a sand pride cub."

_He's a lion cub!_

"You're a lion cub, aren't you?" Silvercub blurted. "We're cheetahs."

All of a sudden he realized he should not be here. If that cub was as powerful as his father had told him, then he judged that they wouldn't win a fight. Silvercub started to back away from the lion cub, but the cub stopped him

"No! Please don't go! I have no one! My parents were fighting some sort of cheetah warriors, two of them! I don't know what happened." He pleaded. "I'll be all alone."

Silvercub looked with sadness and confusion at his sister and they knew they had to do the right thing.

**Chapter 3**

When Silvercub limped through the tunnel into camp, a flood of warriors and cubs rushed to his aid. He looked back to see Dunewisker holding Nightcub and Mooncub on both sides. When the medicine cat waltzed over he took one look at the cub and yowled angrily. Silvercub watched as his mom and Crystaltail run to the aid of Mooncub and Nightcub. They turned and chirped a Dunewhisker as he shrank backward.

"He's alone! But we need to send out an attack mission to save Hollowpelt and Alpineclaw!"

Silvercub limped over to Dunewhisker who looked very overwhelmed.

"My parents and coalition don't exactly like lions."

And when he said that he realized that Dunewhisker looked even more afraid.

"And that's because they attack us and kill our cubs."

But it wasn't Silvercub who had said it. The small silver cub quickly turned around and quivered under the tall presence of his leader. She just stood tall with unreadable emotion. She motioned her head and Dunewhisker and Silvercub followed her into the big fancy den.

Graypaw had been sitting guard at the opening into the dense tunnel. Tall grass strands formed a tunnel into a split rock. Dunewhisker and Silvercub strode in behind the leader. Silvercub looked with worry at the strong she-cat, and she gave a sympathetic look at him and gave a hard glare at the young lion behind him. Silvercub began to worry even more.

_If the clan doesn't want Dunewhisker to stay, then he might not be able in camp 'till he gets better._

When they walked through the tunnel, it was almost dusk and the sky began to turn into a beautiful orange and pink. And it filtered through the gorse tunnel. When Silvercub and Dunewhisker appeared into the den, they were amazed, as they had both never been in the leader's den. It was very interesting, nothing like the savannah outside. It was a very roomy den, with a soft sandy pit and a nest of moss, very nicely placed in the corner. The den looked like it was very old with lots of claw marks along the walls of many years in the coalition. The leader walked in and sat down, neatly placing her tail in front of her paws and stretched her head to lick some of her bristled fur on her back. The cubs slowly moved into the den, shuffling their paws nervously and viewing the surroundings.

"Come and sit down," She ordered. "Don't be afraid. I don't bite little cubs like you." She yawned as if it were getting too late and she was going to curl up in a ball, right there in the middle of the sand. The cubs sat quickly and raised their heads to look as if they weren't scared, though they were.

"Tell me what happened. _Now,_" She demanded harshly, "_Now,_ or I'm sending you to your mom's den to get in trouble and let them kick you off our borders to survive all alone!" She spat.

" W-We, Me, Nightcub and Mooncub found out about the lions and we also realized that Hollowpelt and Alpineclaw were out there on the border. So we-"

"Just decided to sneak out, by yourselves, without planning anything, and then, coming back injured, with a lion cub." She interpreted.

She had definitely silenced them they took interest in their paws. When Silvercub looked up from the soft sand, his leader was nudging a small guinea fowl. The cubs looked hopefully at the older cheetah in hope for a try of the meat for the first time, but the leader just started eating the fowl. The look of satisfaction was harming Silvercub and he began to grow hungry. His gaw opened and he gaped at the bird that was almost completely consumed. When the leader had finished, she stood to her paws with unreadable emotion. She motioned with her dappled tail and the cubs knew that they had to leave.

The cubs dragged their paws and kept their eyes to the ground. It was night time, and their glowing eyes were almost like flashlights, leading their way to the pile of kill. They were growing more hungry by the minute. When the boys finally reached the catch, Hollypelt, Silvercubs mother, was there, choosing a fowl for her dinner. When she eyed them she called," Silvercub! Get away from the lion! I don't even think the leader would have let him stay here any longer! Let alone let him take kill from the pile!" She spat angrily, her eyes flaring like blue fire.

Silvercub's ears flattened and his tail lashed out angrily. His mother didn't know what she was thinking. There was some sort of mistake. Silvercub couldn't stand the fact that everyone wanted Dunewhisker gone. He was just as guilty as Silvercub was. His mother turned and strode away, leaving the two cubs alone. Silvercub stepped closer to the pile, chose and picked up a spiny mouse in his maw.

The cubs both padded over to the medicine cat's den and through the tall, dry grass. They sat together and leaned in to try their first bite of meat. Almost immediately, warmth overcame him and he felt very relaxed. The meat tasted so good. He wanted to eat it all, but he controlled himself and left some more for Dunewhisker. His friend easily consumed the last of the meat with only a few gulps. Silvercub could tell that the other cub was very hungry and enjoyed the meat.

When they finished their meal, they silently slipped into the nursery and found a nice spot of moss with enough distance from the other cubs. Silvercub noticed that his sister had curled up beside Nightcub and he started to long for _his _friend, Rosecub.

**Chapter 4**

Rosecub was still in the medicine cat's den. When Silvercub got there, Mousetail had been sleeping. Silvercub walked over and gently placed a fowl at the cat's paws and turned to Rosecub. She had just started to rowse from her sleep when the cub walked over. She stretched and yawned, then slowly got up without even noticing the other cub was standing there with breakfast in his jaws. She quietly rearranged her bed and started to curl up in it when he said, "Don't leave me hanging." She bolted upright as if he had cuffed her in the head, "Come on!" He complained, "I brought you food and you just lie back down to sleep?"

She looked up sheepishly at him and he understood that he had embarrassed her.

"Sorry." She mewed," I didn't notice you."

His gaze softened and he looked at her with affection. She leaned forward on her belly and tried to bat the mouse from his mouth. "Oh! You think you can get away with that do you?" He mused. "Not on my watch!"

He started nuzzling her in the side and she started to giggle. Only to be stopped as the medicine cat groaned," Oh be quiet! I just trying to sleep here!" The cubs both looked at each other with shock and then they both let out a purr of amusement. The old cat was such a grump.

Later, it was almost dusk and the Cubs had talked through the day. Their conversations were endless and they seemed to be everlasting. The medicine cat had already checked in with Rosecub and said she was looking better. That had definitely brightened her day even more.

" Well I better get going," Silvercub said as he rose to his paws," The ceremony is starting soon!"

Rosecub slowly and painfully stood and looked him in the eyes." Well, I'll wish luck to whoever has to teach you! You're such a jokester! They'll have to come over here all the time to get something to help their stomach, it'll be hurting from laughing so much!" She teased. Then, she briefly licked his ear and turned back to her mossy nest. The sky started to darken as Silvercub hurried himself over to the big rock. The deputy of the coalition, Hollowpelt, stood on the top of the rock, head, and tail held high as the cheetahs started to fill the area. The night was really starting to darken, only to be lit up by the stars.

" Wow" He breathed," The sky is so dark yet bright at the same time."

Amazement shone in his eyes as he watched the leader leap onto the rock with great stretch of gratefulness. She turned to address her coalition.

" Hello, you are welcomed here tonight to see the cub, Silvercub, grow and indulge learning experiences." She flicked her tail in a gentle sway, beckoning the cub closer." But not alone, His sister, Mooncub, has grown old enough as well to have a mentor. A warrior that was once as young as you," She looked down on them." Come on up ,young cubs."

Mooncub gave an appealing glance at her brother and Silvercub shared the same excitement. They both turned and awkwardly scooted up the huge rock. It took effort for such young cubs to reach the top but when they did, they felt a lot better. They turned to the leader, expecting a warrior like Alpineclaw.

" May I present to you, my little cubs, Honeyclaw, and Ironpelt." She beckoned the warriors up with one swift motion of her head and the warriors both emerged from the crowd, proud looks on their faces. The cubs looked expectantly at the warriors as the leader spoke." Silvercub, your mentor is Honeyclaw, I hope you learn well and use your best skills to become a warrior when older." She turned to Mooncub," Mooncub, you mentor will be Ironpelt. Again, I hope you learn well and use your best skills to become a warrior when older."

The cubs both padded over and touched noses with the leader, then turned and touched noses with their new mentors. Honeyclaw looked up as they touched noses and her amber eyes shone. This was Rosecub and Topazcub's mother, he remembered. " Why don't you get some sleep, we'll be practicing tomorrow. You can also start to sleep in the den for the older cubs. The nursery is getting too crowded anyway." He gave her a grateful glance as he and his sister tirerly padded back to the grass den. He slowly turned in circles until he felt bed lining curled under his pelt.

There was a layer of fog above camp as Silvercub padded slowly out of the den to the nursery. He wanted to eat something that morning with Dunewhisker. The lion cub was sleeping uncomfortably outside of the younger cubs den when Silvercub strode over. His poor golden pelt wavered from the cold as he heaved a sigh. He curled his tail between his legs and his ears were flattened. The cubs back was so dirty, there was just about everything on his back. Pine needles, grass strips, and a thick layer of dust and dirt. Silvercub softly nugged the lion cub and felt sad as the younger cub opened his eyes and shivered.

" It- It's so cold. Ho- How did you sleep last night?"

Fury suddenly overwhelmed him. " I slept fine!" He spat angrily," Did they kick you outside last night?"

He watched the small cub nod his head and slowly get to his paws.

" Can we get something to eat? I'm starving." Silvercub nodded and flicked his tail in agreement. Then, they both walked over to the kill-pile which was running very low. They decided to take a stork, which was very big, so they took it to share with Rosecub at the medicine cat's den. The air was musty as they padded in, a small breeze blew through and ruffled Silvercub's pale, shiny fur. He looked around and realized that Rosecub was not in there. Nor was Mousetail. They turned around to see the young cub and medicine cat come out of the nursery. Rosecub looked happy and then, Silvercub understood that she had moved to the nursery and was well enough to leave Mousetail. He was probably just checking to see how her first night out of the medicine den was. The two cubs walked over to the others.

" Good morning Mousetail, and you too Rosecub." Mousetail nodded briefly and then he saw Dunewhisker, who was slinking back behind Silvercub.

" Why is that _Lion _cub here?" He hissed at the golden cub." He should be off with his parents some where."

" He's still hurt from the brambles," He reminded him,"And it's not his fault for what his parents did."

Mousetail, annoyed for being corrected, nodded briefly and steared his head down to eat some of the stork. The rest of the cubs joined in as they ate the meat. When they all finished, Rosecub teased Silvercub because he had feathers stuck in his fur, calling him a bird. As they were talking, they didn't even notice their mentors , Honeyclaw, a spotless cheetah, also the mother of Topazcub and Rosecub. And Ironpelt, who has a silver, shimmery pelt. They both padded up behind the cubs as they chatted. Mooncub was behind Ironpelt, her mentor.

"Silvercub, hurry up!" Honeyclaw urged," Or you won't get to train with us today!"

Silvercub bolted straight up, quickly licked Rosecub's head, and followed his sister and the warriors out of the camp.

**Chapter 5**

The training hollow was dark, but still dreamy, rays of light filtered through the trees as the cheetahs padded through the bushes and ferns to the the sandy pit in the middle. They were met there by Graypaw and Topazcub, who were talking as they ate a mouse and fowl. The warriors greeted in a friendly way, touching noses and talking. When they were done, Honeyclaw turned to Silvercub and they walked to the other side of the hollow for some privacy.

" It's time you learn how to hunt your own kill."

Silvercub burst with excitement. The rest of the day, they spent their time practicing and catching prey for the pile at camp. They arrived at the entrance with loads of fresh kill. Ironpelt and Mooncub followed close behind, carrying the rest of the kill in their jaws. The whole camp praised them for the amount of food they had caught. That night, SIlvercub's mother was called into the leader's den, along with his father. That got him thinking. He wanted to know what was going on. So he motioned for Mooncub to follow him as he crept towards the leader's den. The night was full of stars, and the whole camp was asleep, apart from them. When they passed the nursery, they whispered to their friends, Nightcub and Rosecub, along with Rosecub's sister, Topazcub. They didn't wait for Dunewhisker as they all started to near the leader's den. Only Silvercub looked back and called for him to join them. All the cubs had leaned into the conversation.

"Get rid of him! He's just a low life lion!" Silvercub heard his mother hiss. "Just leave him out on the borders to fend for himself!"

Silvercub looked back to see his friend looking very embarrassed at the news that they had all just saw his face grow sad and angry.

"Yes, that should work." Willowmoon decided and the warriors turned to leave the den. All the cubs turned and scampered quickly out of the clearing behind the nursery to talk. While the cubs were breathing heavily, Rosecub spoke, "We _need_ to bring you back to your home and parents, and maybe even find out if Alpineclaw and Hollowpelt are alive, we still don't know where they are."

Everyone nodded besides his sister, Mooncub who stood still, looking into the sky.

"Well, Mooncub? You in?" Nightcub asked with excitement, "We'll be able to explore to places we've never been!"

Her face lit up, "Ok. I guess I'll help." Silvercub was still not convinced she was on board completely. But all the cubs started for the gorse tunnel of the camp. The sky was beginning to grow lighter as dusk hit. The cubs had made it to the Silver Coalition border by then and had stopped to rest.

"How do you think things are going at camp?"

The cubs faces were uncertain and they began to grow worried.

"We haven't even thought of what would happen if we left! What will our parents think?"

"I'm not sure, but we have to get Dunewhisker home! We can't let him be left alone at the border!" Silvercub fought back. The rest of the cubs didn't have the courage to speak up to him, so they just kept walking towards the Sand Prides. As they got closer, the ruff, stoney earth turned to soft, powdered sand. There were a few strands of tall grass sticking up from under the softness, and to the right there was a forest of tall, dry grass, an easy way to camouflage the lions.

"We still need to pass the mud hole where the elephants lerk. They leave huge impressions in the mud, so we can tell when we need to hide. After that, we need to travel across the graveyard area. That's where all the bones from the Prides go."

Dunewhisker looked back at the other cubs who seemed to look even more tired than before. They're eyes sagged heavily as they crept into the grass, following the lion cub. After about one hour, Silvercub spoke up, "Maybe we start looking for shelter, I'm getting awfully tired."

The other cubs murmured in agreement, so they started looking. Once they found the perfect spot, they all curled up and night, Silvercub dreamed of an elephant rampaging through the shelter. It felt so real, he woke with a start, beads of sweat matting his fur. He sighed in relief when he realized that it was all just a dream.

_It felt so real though. Could that mean it might actually happen?!_

His eyes started to fog as he started to hyperventilate. The other cubs were still sleeping, but Silvercub started to get dizzy, losing his breath. Everything was different now.

_When we get back we will be in so much trouble! Ughhh! What if some of the cubs get hurt? What if one of us dies? What if-_

His thoughts were broken off as he slipped out of consciousness, being too overwhelmed. In the morning, the cubs all started to wake, all except Silvercub. Rosecub reassured the others he was just tired from the journey and practicing the day before, but Topazcub could sense something was wrong.

"He's breathing very fast, look at the way his sides are heaving so quickly. There might be a problem. I'm no expert, but I think we should wake him up."

"Oh, Moon Coalition! Stop arguing. _I'm_ going to hunt. Don't need to thank me when I bring back all the kill you need. Really, you don't." Nightcub winked at Mooncub, who was starting to worry about her brother herself.

"Oh, don't worry," She rolled her eyes," I won't thank you."

The fact that she had not thanked him shocked Nightcub.

"Whatever." He muttered as he started to pad away, out of the grass. Dunewhisker was still grooming his back when he bolted upward.

"Oh, Lion's Whiskers!" He cursed as he ran off to follow Nightcub out of the grasses.

**Chapter 6**

Nightcub had already gone pretty far out into the desertlike terrain when Dunewhisker found him. He was crouched over something, looking at it with intense eyes. Dunewhisker pounced on him, and they both rolled away from the small object the other cub had been interested in before.

Nightcub got up, looking furious. "What was that for you, stork-brained feather!" He yowled, 'I was going to eat that! Were you following me?"

He then sat down, tail curled over his paws, waiting for Dunewhisker to respond.

" I didn't mean to hurt you, but if I did, I hope you will accept my apologies." He looked sincerely into Nightcub's eyes and continued, 'I was washing my fur, when I realized that there was nothing to hunt for out here! Don't you remember me telling you that this was a graveyard? A _graveyard? _ All that's here is either dead and bones, or well," he walked over to the small, dirty object that was still lying in the dust, "This. Whatever this is, It will sure make you sick!"

"And how do you know? Who put you in charge, ?" Nightcub was very upset, but Dunewhisker was still calm as ever.

"Do I need to remind you that I _grew up _in this area? I am a lion and that this is my territory." He briskly spoke, "Now, If you will excuse me, I am going to go home to my parents."

Dunewhisker turned and walked away. Nightcub quickly followed him back to the shelter, where the other cubs were huddled in a circle.

" What's going on here?" Dunewhisker asked," Is that-"

Silvercub was lying on the ground, curled in a ball, chirping faintly and shaking heavily. All the cubs looked concerned.

"Well, have you tried to wake him up?" Dunewhisker asked," He might be able to explain why he's so exserted."

" Ok, Mr. Smart guy…" Nightcub muttered, nudging Silvercub." Wake up, shoulder pad! It's _Aplineclaw!"_

Silvercub started to twitch a little then settled down and opened his eyes.

"W-What's going on?"

"Ok, Sleeping beauty! Drop the act, let's head out!"

"Don't listen to Nightcub," Rosecub spoke over him. "Tell us why you wouldn't wake up."

Silvercub's eyes flew wide open. Then he told them about the dream. Suddenly, the ground started to rumble, and a couple storks flew out of the grass a few feet away.

The cubs trembled as elephant scent lingered in the air. A loud trumpet sounded, not far away.

"Run!"

The cubs bolted in the different directions, all angling toward the tall grass as shelter. Silvercub found himself panting beside Topazcub, her sides heaving from the effort of the run.

"A-are they gone yet?" She choked out, "Where are the other cubs?"

Silvercub looked around, then shook his head," I don't know."

"Well, we'd better find them." She chirped. "We can't just walk the journey ourselves and appear in the _lion_ camp without the missing _lion cub_."

Silvercub knew she was right. "Well, we can't just walk out into the open yet either! The elephants could still be out there!"

Topazcub nodded determinedly and looked around thoughtfully. "How about we meet up with them at the watering hole?"

"That just might work!"

"Then let's get going!" Topazcub growled.

Mooncub was crouching in the tall grass, her eyes narrowed into thin slots as she tried to see through the strands. When she gave up trying, she stood to her paws and looked at Dunewhisker.

"How are we supposed to find them in this mess?" She growled at him." I can't believe we didn't all go together!"

Dunewhisker sighed, "We can't do anything now."

Mooncub's tail lashed out angrily," Of course we can!" She growled." Don't you dare tell me that I can't see my brother again!"

Dunewhisker looked surprised, he lightly touched his tail to her flank. "Don't worry, we can't go back," he went on, "But we can still _try_ to solve our problems."

"How?" She wailed. "We don't know where the others are!"

Dunewhisker stopped for a moment and thought. Then, he brightened up and purred with satisfaction.

"Well?" Mooncub pressed. "What is it?"

"Why don't we leave the reeds and try to track their scent and paw steps?"

"Yes! That's a great idea!" Mooncub brightened. "We better get started!"

Nightcub growled at Rosecub as she started to groom his fluffed fur." Calm down!" She snapped." I'm only trying to help! Your fur is a mess anyway, you need a thorough washing!" She continued to lap harshly at his fur. Nightcub looked at his paws.

" What's wrong?" Rosecub asked, her voice softening.

"Nothing." Nightcub muttered sadly. He laid down and folded his paws under his chest.

"Tired?"

"Maybe," He admitted. "But I'm also worried about Mooncub."

"She'll be fine." Rosecub reassured him softly.

Nightcub suddenly jumped to his paws, and moaned, "What if she's alone? She _just _got a mentor." He panicked. "She hasn't even got to learn how to fight yet!"

"I'm sure she's fine." Rosecub repeated." She most likely isn't alone, and she might be with the others."

"How are we supposed to find them?" He wailed. "I _have _to see Mooncub again!"

Rosecub narrowed her eyes as she began to think.

_What can I do?_

Her eyes brightened as she thought of a plan.

"What is it?" Nightcub asked, noticing her change in character. Then his eyes filled with hope. "Have you come up with an idea?"

"Yes. How about we go back to camp and collect a crew? We can take them back and we can start to search for them again." She nodded, as if considering, then said, "Let's go."

**Chapter 7**

The sun blinded Silvercub as he tried to reach his head over the tall grass. The grass grew in in sharp blades. It cut his eyes and tickled his nose. It was no use, he could not see the watering hole. He blinked out the blood that filled his eyes. He needed to find a way out. He looked to Topazcub for an idea, but she seemed busy, quietly stalking a spiked mouse.

Silvercub saw tension in her haunches as she got ready to pounce. She never let the mouse out of her eyesight. As soon as the mouse was only a fox-length away she pounced. With a hard blow to the head she killed the mouse. She picked it up and carried it over to Silvercub, who was impressed by her determination. He was used to Topazcub being the one who was watching _him_ hunt.

She dropped the spiked mouse down in front of him and they both leaned over to eat. He felt warth creep into him as he tore into the flesh. Memories came flooding back to him as he remembered hunting with Honeyclaw and Ironpelt.

His daydreaming was snatched from him as Topazcub smacked him in the face with her tail.

"Come on!" She chirped, "Did you even hear what I said?"

"Sorry." Silvercub muttered.

"Hey, are you okay?" Topazcub's worry got the better of her and her anger retreated.

"Yeah… I'm just worried we won't find them."

"I understand." She said very sincerely. "But why don't we go and find them?"

She got to her paws and started to fold the grass down with her tail, creating a path for Silvercub to walk down. Suddenly, his eyes started to feel really sore. He shut them abruptly and called to Topazcub.

"Hey, Topazcub?"

He started to panic when she hasn't responded.

He fumbled blindly to feel for the path she had created.

"Topazcub!" He wailed helplessly.

_Or maybe she had just gone somewhere. That was all. She was just around the corner and she had not left him. Oh, who am I kidding?_

Just as he was about to call out for her again, he felt pain shooting through his back and he felt with a sickening thud.

Everything seemed to stop around him. It was so quiet. Then he was surrounded by blackness.

Mooncub sniffed around the place they had once used as a camp. She felt empty as she stared blankly at the dusty ground. She couldn't pick up any other scent besides her own and Dunewhisker's.

He was on the other side of the makeshift shelter, sniffing and growling softly to himself. He was lucky he was on that side of the shelter. He was under the rock the cubs had used as a nesting area. The shade pooled around him, while she was stuck in the blinding heat.

On days like these she would go to the small stream at the edge of camp. She wouldn't need water, she only needs to drink four times a moon. She would lap the water into her fur to cool herself down.

She couldn't do that now. She had to keep looking for her brother. She sneezed as the dust grew in puffs around her nose. Their scent was lost in the dust. She sneezed again. She decided that she was done for now, so she walked over to Dunewhisker who had laid down under the rock.

_A break would be okay_, she thought, _At least for a little bit._

She curled up next to Dunewhisker who had already gone to sleep. He was snoring softly, which soothed Mooncub. She quickly found herself drifting into sleep.

The thorn wall snagged at his pelt. When he tried to turn his head, they nicked his ear. Blood trickled down the side of his head as he made his way into camp. His heart was pounding furiously. He wasn't ready to face the anger of his parents.

When he walked into the clearing everyone froze. Willowmoon was standing on the tall rock. Her eyes widened in shock. Hollowpelt was next to her, his tail straightened when he saw Nightcub and Rosecub. He dove from the rock and rushed through the crowd of warriors.

Everyone was surprised.

"They're here!"

"The missing cubs!"

"Where's that lion cub, I swear I'm gonna-"

One particular voice towered over the rest. "_Nightcub!"_

Nightcub winced as his father and mother rush toward him. Pitchclaw swiped his paw across his face. Crystaltail smothered him in licks, then yowled.

"Stop! Pitchclaw, he's hurt! Don't make it worse!"

"Fine, I'm just upset that he had gone." Pitchclaw grumbled.

"Let's get you feeling better, sweetie." Crystaltail motioned for him to lean on her shoulder. Just then his knees buckled and he fell face-first into the ground. Rosecub bounded over to him and started to help him up.

He groaned and leaned against her. He had just realized how sore he was. His shoulder was killing him. His paw slipped under him almost making him fall again, except he pushed his paws down and his claws stopped him. His vision was fluttery, only giving him glimpses of things. He tried to straighten himself but he just toppled over again.

Rosecub was lucky, for she was undamaged. Her unusual light brown fur was coated in a blanket of dust and sand, she had a cut on her pad, and her ear was nicked at the side. But other than that, she was fine. Her worried face came to him and licked him between the ears. She used her tail to guide him to the medicine den.

Dunewhisker sneezed as a dust devil rolled past them. They had been looking for a way out for awhile. His thick coat was matted and tangled. He wheezed and coughed, as he fought for breath he saw a glimpse of something in the distance. He arched his back and growled fiercely. He knew that Mooncub had not had fighting lessons with her mentor yet. He had. He had to fight to keep her safe.

He purred when he realized who was there. A long, tan swishing tail stuck out of the grass.

" If you're trying to hide," he mewed," You'll have to try harder."

The tail shot straight into the air. The dark tan speckles and striped carmel creating a pattern in the air. Just then a larger white paw reached out and gingerly touched the dirt path. Then revealed herself. There, standing out in the open, his sister looked dazzling.

Her unique white splotches radiated light as the sun's rays reflected off her fur, her emerald eyes sharp and direct. When she realized that her brother was standing there, she roared happily.

With a surprised chirp, Mooncub woke behind him. Dunewhisker winced when he realized his sister was trained to kill cheetahs. That would bring much game back to camp. His sister walked forward slowly, eyeing Mooncub sharply. Dunewhisker crouched in front of Mooncub and growled at his sister, who stood up straight. Her expression was puzzled.

"Dunewhisker..." Mooncub whispered in his ear, "Who is that?"

"Ah..." He muttered." You haven't met."

"No, duh." His sister retorted.

"Yeah… Mooncub, this is my sister. Emberpelt."

**Chapter 8**

Topazcub blinked away her sleep. She tried to stretch, but her legs felt like they were torn. She groaned and laid her head back on her paws. Her tail shot up when she realized what had happened. A puff of dust billowed around her as her tail hit the ground.

Where were they? She had seen them not long ago. But then again she didn't know how long it had been after she passed out. The darkness didn't help. Her pelt was snagged everywhere and matted. There was a thorn barrier surrounding her. A piece of rotten meat was placed before her as if to tease her. They probably knew she wouldn't eat it. Or they thought it would be funny to watch her eat it if she became that desperate.

Her back was so stiff. She used her front legs and pulled herself up. There was no use in trying to use her back legs so she dragged herself forward to the front of the barrier.

"Please can I come out?"

Someone growled and pulled the barrier wall to the side.

"Can I come out for a bit?" She asked."I'm really sore."

His muzzle was scarred with light pink markings all the way down to his nose. His nose was pitch black, but faded where the scar touched. His massive paws spread out wider when he stepped into the thorned area. His tail swept the ground as he stood, tall, looming over Topazcub. He shook his pelt out, and his fluffy, maneless neck ruffled. He stared down at her with cold, gray eyes.

"Can I go out just for a second?"

He took a moment to think, then nodded and lashed his tail. His eyes softened when he saw her drag herself across the ground to the entrance. He bounded in front and stopped her. He opened his wide jaw and grabbed her neck. Topazcub shrieked but could not break away. She squirmed but then stopped. Suddenly, she realized he was reaching for her scruff. He lifted her into the air and started to carry her out. Her numb legs dragged across the ground as they left the thorny dungeon.

The lion gently eased her to the ground and spoke for the first time.

"I'm Stormpelt." He introduced himself.

"Um… I'm Topazcub." She was nervous. She had no idea where she was, or what she was doing here.

"It's alright, nothing to be afraid of." He soothed, gently stroking her flank with his long tail.

The realization hit her in the head. "Silvercub!" She chirped. There was silence, then a low growl off in the distance. A high pitched chirp cut through the air.

Though she was tired, worn out, and sore, she dragged herself toward the noise, not listening when Stormpelt called after her. She was surprisingly fast. In no time she there. Silvercub was pinned to the ground by two lions and a third had a massive paw raised, ready to strike him. His eyes were filled with horror as the paw slowly made its way to his face.

"Stop!" Topazcub shrieked. The lions all turned to her, wondering what had interrupted their playtime.

"Is that the girl?" The striker asked.

"Who else would I be? Oh, you know I just realized. You probably take prisoners all the time, so you never know if one is new or old. Am I right?" She snorted.

Silvercub winced at the retort looking as though she shouldn't have said that.

"Oh sorry, did I anger you?" She said sheepishly. One of the lions holding Silvercub down stepped forward and flexed his claws. She strained to show no worry or sign of weakness in her eyes. She lashed her tail and wrinkled her nose, curling her lip and showing her teeth. Her ear twitched as a vibration entered the hollow space. She heard a roar and she couldn't help but chirp.

Stormpelt charged over and head butted to first lion in sight. The lion was knocked into the wall and there was a loud crack that rang through the lion's camp. The whole place went silent and Stormpelt backed away in shock. His gray eyes were round with worry as the lion's bad slumped and he stopped breathing. The lion's black flank was torn. The two other lion quickly advanced on Stormpelt. With all the commotion going on, Silvercub was able to crawl over to Topazcub. She sheltered him with her tail and covered him in frantic, but also grateful licks.

She stopped as she remembered Stormpelt."He can't stay here, nor would he want to be prideless. Maybe he can come with us."

Silvercub choked when he heard what she had said."But-"

The other lions roared as they advanced on Stormpelt, who was starting to lose his confidence boost. He tripped backward and one of the lions had pinned him down."Nowhere to go Stormpelt."He taunted,"This is the end of the line!"

Topazcub shrieked and clawed her way to the big lion. Her heart pounded as she closed the gap between Stormpelt and the other large lion. She clawed the lion's muzzled and to her satisfaction, he reared back and stumbled.

Then, she went to check on Stormpelt.


End file.
